


If They Only Knew

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark have been playing a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, this started out as an angsty thing. But then it wasn't. Enjoy!

Jack hadn't meant to do it. Okay, yeah, sure, he was trying to get Mark to show a Public Display of Affection, but he hadn't meant to chase away Mark. He had meant to tighten the hug, to keep the feeling of Mark's arms around him there for at least a second longer.

But no, he just had to ruin everything, had to get too eager in front of hundreds, no, thousands of people, had to let go of Mark all too soon because of his stupid fucking brain short-circuiting. He had been so close to breaking Mark's suave mask.

If only Mark was as stupid as Jack kept saying he was, he thought with a smile.

You see, ever since Mark and Jack became secret boyfriends, they had this game going, where every time they recorded something together or met in real life, they would go into "no homo" mode and simultaneously try to make the other one break the "no homo" character. To put it simply, they would both pretend "Septiplier" is a joke, and would try to flirt with each other enough to make the other one forget it's a joke and genuinely say something boyfriend-y. So far, Mark had one and a half points (one point for making Jack blush when he talked about veiny body parts and a half point for the hand hug/hold at the panel with Felix and Ken) and Jack had none.

Jack was set out to change that.

It had all been a blur. Mark had run up to him in the middle of the panel, they pretended to throw a few punches, Jack turned it into a flail fight, and Mark began shaking his head and attempting to hug him. Jack was only happy to oblige, pulling Mark in for a heartfelt hug, his head automatically twisting into Mark's neck, his lips pressing slightly against his nape.

Then Mark did an obligatory "no homo" pat and pulled away, and Jack was left where he stood, silently cursing.

So close.

The panel went on, and Jack awkwardly answered the rest of the questions, silently dreading confronting Mark after the panel ended. He really wasn't in the mood for teasing. The live proposal took his mind off of the whole thing for a moment, which he was glad for, but then he noticed the next question on the screen and died a little inside.

As he slowly walked up to Mark, he hoped to god it wasn't obvious that he wasn't ready in any way for this.

"Oh, dear heartthrob of YouTube," he began as he knelt down with an imaginary ring box, earning fangirlish screams from the audience. He looked down to make sure he didn't make too much eye contact; he didn't want to break his own suave mask.

"You proud of me, Ma?" he asked no one in particular as he glanced over the crowd before continuing.

"Will you please share your subscribers with me for the rest of your life?" he finally managed, suddenly barely able to keep it together at the end, giggles threatening to escape him as Mark laughed his cute-ass laugh.

"No, no, no," Mark denied, still laughing as he closed the imaginary box. Jack got up and walked backwards to his spot, smiling like an idiot despite the second fail at attempting to get a PDA.

He sat down with false hurt and felt Wade's hands against his back, pretending to comfort him. He heard Wade get defensive over him and laughed a little to himself.

All too soon, the panel ended, and the four made their way backstage. As soon as they were out of earshot of everyone, Mark turned to Jack with a huge grin on his face.

"That one was close. Try harder next time," he said before turning back. Jack chuckled to himself.

If only the fans knew they were doing this on purpose.


End file.
